Dream It
by MelissazMel
Summary: Dream it is about a young girl and her older brother whose parents have both been killed by a serial killer who is out to get them too.


Dream It

_Everything was spiraling as I fell towards the damp floor. I saw the man but I was delusional and thought there was three of him. My voice went out and I opened my mouth to scream, but all I had was a knot in my throat. My eyes watched as the man raised his arm revealing a jagged knife. He pulled it above his head and plunged it down at me. I closed me eyes, waiting for the strike to come, but nothing ever came. _

*Reality*

My eyes flashed open, my heart was throbbing. It was travelling so fast I thought it was going to come out of my chest. I took in multiple yoga breaths hoping it would help calm me, but sadly, it didn't help. I sat up and put my head in my hands with a sigh. My heart slowly paced back to normal and my breathing slowed down to its usual tempo.

"Why do I keep having this dream?" I asked myself as I got out of my twin-sized bed and headed towards the bathroom. I glanced at my alarm clock, and saw its red blinking lights read 3:38 am. Great, I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight.

I had deep purple and black circles under my eyes. I groaned and opened the medicine cabinet, looking for my concealer. I almost started putting it on, when I thought better of it and jumped in the shower first. Maybe it would help me get rid of some tension.

The steam of the hot shower, opened up my air way and let me take in a deep, refreshing breathe. I smiled slightly, but it soon fell from my face as I heard a noise from downstairs. I carefully stepped out of the shower, wrapping my favorite pink towel around me. I quickly rubbed my feet on the carpet, it soaking up the water and padded my way to the stairs.

I looked down at the bottom, waiting for what was about to come. I bit my bottom lip in fear and moved stealthly like, down the stairs. Making sure I didn't hit any of the spots on them that made noises. My body formed to the shadows as I guided myself down, gripping the wall, as I went.

The sounds got louder as I made my way closer to its source. I held my towel together with my hand, making sure that I wouldn't drop it. I glanced around the living room and tip-toed to the family room, seeing a man. I covered my mouth, as a scream almost came out of my mouth, seeing my mother's body on the floor limp. I peeped at the man's face as he held my father, getting ready to kill him.

My father, who was luckily still alive, saw me and motioned with his eyes for me to go and hide in the basement. My eyes welled up with tears and I took one last look at my father and avoided my mother's body and backed up little by little, trying to not make a sound.

As soon as I was a good 75 feet from the family room, I took off in a panicked run for the basement. When I went by the living room I grabbed my cell phone, which had been on charge, and headed downstairs.

I gazed around the room and saw a perfect hiding place in the cubby hole in the wall, which was a storage place but hadn't yet been covered with its covering. I went into it gently, making certain that I didn't touch anything that would make any sort of noise.

My eyes closed automatically as I sat behind boxes and tears slid down my cheeks. I heard the front door bang open then smash shut. I sighed in relief knowing that it was the killer who had left and, sadly, not my parents. I looked at my phone and dialed 911 rapidly.

My thoughts were a blur as I pushed down the numbers, not quite knowing if I was pushing them in the right order.

"Hello? This is 911. How can I help you?"

I took in a deep breathe gaining control, "Hello. I need help. Someone just killed m-m-my parents." I couldn't hold myself together and tears rushed out of my eyes and down my cheeks, hitting the floor and my shirt. I heard the operator start typing away at the keyboard as I dropped the phone on the floor, placing my head in my hands.

I brought my knees to my chest as I awaited the paramedics and the police to come. It was as silent as possible except for my shallow breathing and the faint noise of the sirens. You could hear them approaching closer as the sirens bellowed through the night air as they drove the roads.

Everything around me went slightly blurry and I could hear the heavy footsteps of the police and paramedics. I heard my name called through the house. The voice vaguely sounded familiar to me.

"Miranda! Miranda! Where are you?" I cried harder, hearing the voice. It brought back to many memories of something that I didn't, need or want, to remember. I stood up precariously and gripped a hold of the chairs and boxes. I slowly walked over to the hole and stepped out. I looked around the basement, seeing more police then I thought there would have been here.

I took a deep breathe and calmed myself as I spoke, "I'm down here, Braedyn," The name came out quietly as I closed my eyes, memory flooded my mind. I felt a warm pair of arms go around my shoulders and I nestled my head in the person's neck. I was hugged tightly as he kissed my hair.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. Don't worry about it, Miry. It's going to be okay," I shuddered as I realized whose arms that I was in. But at that moment and time, I didn't really care. Braedyn picked me up and put my legs over his right arm and my neck rested on his left arm. I put my head in his chest and cried against him, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I couldn't believe that I was giving in to Braedyn's desires. But who else knew what would help me through this. Out of everyone, not very many people other than Braedyn. But the other two had just been killed so Braedyn was the next one in line.

Braedyn and I had just broken up, not even two months ago. He had tried to rape me and I had ended it, not wanting to deal with it. My parents weren't happy about what had happened and had called the police but there was no evidence proving that he had tried, other than my memory but that couldn't prove anything.

Now I was in his strong, big arms being carried somewhere, that I had no idea where. I had had my eyes closed for so long that I hadn't realized he had brought me up to my room and that he was sitting on the bed in his lap. A whimper came out of my throat, my fear replacing my shock. Braedyn looked down at me and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Miranda, everything is going to be fine. I know you don't trust me anymore from….. Well you know. But I'm truly sorry. I had never meant to do that. I don't know what came over me. That night is still vaguely seeable for me. I don't remember any of it. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, just please forgive me. Please!"

I got out of his lap and went on the other side of my bed, as for as possible away from him. I looked into his eyes, knowing what his expression would like if he was telling the truth seeing as how I had dated him for two years. I watched the tears well up just above his bottom eyelashes, considering if he really meant what he had said.

"Braedyn…. I don't know if I can trust you. It's just…. You ripped my heart from me after what you tried to do and when I got it back it took a while for me to ever go back to living a normal life. I couldn't be around guys for almost a month! I don't know if I can do this. Not right now anyway," I got up and walked over to my window and sighed, scanning the night sky. I saw a shooting star and I closed my eyes and mumbled to myself so Braedyn wouldn't hear, "Just make it all go away. Let my life go back to normal."

I opened up my eyes and looked back across the sky, wondering if the star had vanished or if it was still there. But it had vanished. I sighed and walked out onto my balcony, studying the ground below. The paramedics had body bags on ground and my throat closed up, becoming conscious that both of my parents were dead. That I would never see them again and that they were gone for good.

I let a tear slide down my cheek and I walked back into my room, avoiding Braedyn's eyes going up and down my body. I opened the doors to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a Hollister hoodie and a black tank-top. I opened up the drawer of my underwear and such, pulling out a pair. I grabbed a pair of socks from the top of the dresser and walked into the bathroom, locking the door to make sure that Braedyn couldn't try anything.

I quickly got dressed as quick as I could and put on my socks. I walked over to the mirror, grabbed a brush then ran it through my hair, pulling out all of the tangles and knots. I threw in leave-in conditioner after that I pulled it into a messy bun. I unlocked the door and stepped out, my eyes scanned the room fast, not seeing Braedyn, a small gasp coming from my lips.

I sat back down on my bed and sighed, scratching my head with my fingers. I got up and walked back out to the balcony, which had become my favorite place to be at. I sat on the hammock and looked down at the ground below. A small smile came across my face as I saw one the best people in the world get out of a car. I jumped up, being in more joy then I had had at all today. I raced downstairs, pushing people out of my way, one of those people being Braedyn who looked at me with a puzzled expression. My legs didn't keep up with my upper half of my body and I fell onto the ground.

As I fell I was caught by the person who I was going to see. Tyson. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back up and laughed. "Miranda, you are always being so clumsy. What are we going to do with that," He said in a sarcastic tone then he hugged me tightly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his back, my hands by his shoulders. I took in a small breathe then pulled back. I smiled but it quickly went away as reality came back to me. I looked up at him, in complete shock.

"Miranda, they told me. I am so sorry. I wish I would have stayed. I could have helped," My brother hugged me back, tightly. Tyson and I had been so close, seeing as how our parents would leave for business, leaving my brother and I at home. He was the only family that mattered to me so much now. I couldn't let him take the blame for it. No way would I let him.

"It's not your fault, Tyty. It's ok. Don't take the fault, because it's not yours to take," I sighed and pulled out of his arms, looking over my shoulder back at the house, just as I did, Braedyn walked out of the house. Braedyn's eyes were glued to my brother and I, as he walked toward us. Tyson growled under his breathe and pushed me behind him as he stepped in front of me with crossed arms. I rolled my eyes, not in the mood for more issues than I already had.

"What are you doing here, Braedyn?" Tyson said through his teeth as he glared at Braedyn.

"Oh, I just came to check on your sister, seeing as how you. Weren't. Here." He smirked and looked around Tyson to give me his cheeky grin, which always used to make me laugh, but this one time it didn't. It made me want to puke up what little food I ate.

Tyson shoved Braedyn from looking at me and Braedyn fell to the ground. I let out a small laugh and looked up at Tyson. Braedyn hopped up and walked over to Tyson throwing a punch at his right cheek. Tyson moved his head and Braedyn missed. Tyson stepped back and looked at Braedyn who was heading after him. I mumbled under my breathe and pushed Braedyn away from Tyson.

"Braedyn! Knock it off! Seriously!" I yelled at him, as people started to watch. Braedyn looked down at my hands and shoved them off his chest. He mumbled something under his breathe before storming into the street and getting in his car. The rubber of his tires squeeled against the pavement as he drove away from the house. A sigh escaped my lips and closed my eyes, my hands going up to my forehead.

Tyson walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. He leaned down whispered in my ear, "Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry." He straightened back up as the head officer came over, handing me a phone. I shakily lifted it to my ear, a small gasp came out of my lips as I dropped the phone to the ground in shock..


End file.
